Standard sawhorse table comprises a table top plate and trestles legs, which are designed to be assembled together for use and disassembled after use. Another kind of sawhorse table comprises a table top plate that is fixed permanently to the legs, and this kind is not the issue of the present invention. The invention subject matter of the present patent application discloses a sawhorse table that includes Quick Lock-Release mechanisms for locking the table top plate onto the trestles legs and releasing the table top plate from the trestles legs in a quick and simple manner.